


Second Fiddle

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [3]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Josh became an extreme sports star, the three of them were on fairly even ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Fiddle

Before Josh became an extreme sports star, the three of them were on fairly even ground. The three musketeers, that's what Laura had dubbed them, although Pete had thought that she'd been watching the movie way too often.

They used to be three pretty normal teenagers, until Josh turned into an extreme sports star. Although he always managed to make time for college, his friends and sports, Pete began to feel that the 'friends' portion of Josh's life was becoming diminished in favor of sports.

Regardless of whatever Pete and Laura had planned; a trip to the local ice rink, visiting the local air show, just hanging around the college campus, something always happened and Josh had to rush off, leaving them with nothing more than a hurried apology.

It got worse after he got a job at N-Tek; then he was forever rushing out of college classes along with meetings with friends, always promising to make it up to them at some later date.

Once Pete had been clued into the workings of N-Tek, he had to admit that life was a little easier knowing that Josh was just going on another save-the-world mission instead of dumping his friends for no reason, or worse, going out on a date with Rachel every time he disappeared. A pity that news came too late for Laura.


End file.
